1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a fan blade for a gas turbine engine, a fan stage comprising at least one such fan blade, and a gas turbine engine comprising such a fan stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern gas turbine aero-engines typically comprise a fan, which compresses the incoming air and directs at least a portion of that air along a bypass duct, with the remainder of the air flowing through the engine core. The fan blades of such gas turbine engines may be susceptible to a known phenomenon called flutter. Flutter may occur at certain engine operating conditions, for example certain rotational speeds and/or thrusts and/or combinations thereof.
Flutter may be characterized as a self-excited vibration. When the aerofoils in a blade row (such as the fan blades in a gas turbine engine fan) vibrate, they generate unsteady aerodynamic forces on the blade row itself. Under most conditions, these unsteady aerodynamic forces cause the blade row to do work on the surrounding air, and the vibrations decay in amplitude. However, at certain operational conditions, the surrounding air can do work on the fan itself. If the work done by the air exceeds the work dissipated by mechanical damping, then the vibrations will grow. This instability is known as flutter.
Modern large gas turbine engines are being designed to have lower specific thrust and higher fan tip loading than their predecessors. This may be achieved by driving the fan via a gearbox in order to reduce the rotational speed of the fan. Lower specific thrust and/or lower rotational speed and/or higher tip loading may be beneficial from an efficiency perspective, but may present significant operability challenges.
For example, as the cruise and sea level working lines separate at lower pressure ratios, the challenge to have sufficient stall and flutter margins relative to the sea level static (SLS) working line, and acceptable cruise working line efficiency becomes more difficult.
Accordingly, the design of modern turbofan gas turbine engines tends to increase the susceptibility of fan blades to experience flutter. Flutter is undesirable because it can generate large stresses in an engine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to reduce the susceptibility of the fan blades in an engine to flutter.